Time is Not a Factor
by DioLink
Summary: What happens when Jigsaw takes both Winchester's captive? Rated M for gore, and torture.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters

This is a story that crosses both Supernatural and Saw, I have not seen Saw IV as of right now so it will not be based off of that ending, more so around the second movie more than anything.

Length will vary for each chapter.

Read and relax.

Review if you would like me to continue.

I would like to remind readers that negative comments are not welcome (negative as in just saying rude things to be mean).

Enjoy!


	2. Teaser

Teaser

The dark was all Sam could see, cold was all he could feel, his breath was thick in his ears. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't recall how he had gotten there and for the life of him he couldn't call out for Dean. For his brother…his dear older brother; a sudden need for the older man rang through Sam's mind as he pulled at the binds at his wrists. From his position he guessed he was bound to a chair, his ankles at the legs and his arms behind his back; a blindfold over his eyes and a second one around his mouth.

Groaning softly he lifted his head from it's fallen state. A wince erupting from his spine as he jolted upright, his teeth clenching around the cloth in his mouth, he could faintly hear footsteps drawing closer…closer…closer….

With a soft tug on the folds they fell from his mouth and eyes, Sam came face to face with a young woman, her hair was a burgundy colour, she wore a red t-shirt and deep blues jeans along with inch high black boots. Her eyes were cold almost hate filled as she leaned down to Sam's height. Tugging on his hair she forced his head back before leaning in. "Hello Sam." Her lips turning into a smirk as Sam nearly whimpered in pain.

"Who are you?" Sam groaned as she tugged a little harder on his hair. There was something on his back, something stiff that was attached to his spine and dug deep within his chest.

"My name is Amanda…and I want to play a little game…"

XxXxXx

Jolting upright Dean drew in deep ragged inhales, his surroundings were dark and damp…the ground was rough like concrete and the wall were rigged like brick. He couldn't quite understand where he was but he had a sickening gut feeling what was to come. Standing up he looked down to his attire, the little light flowing into the room was enough to help his vision. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, light blue scrub pants…and nothing more. No socks, no shoes, no jacket, not even the jewellery he always wore.

Lifting a hand to his chest he frantically searched for the necklace he had received from Sam that one Christmas…the Christmas Sam found out about the supernatural world. With a grit of his teeth he looked around. Being kidnapped was one thing…but now Sam was missing and the one thing Dean had left of Sam.

A light flicked on behind Dean, under the light sat a table with a dark oak box sitting on top. With a frown Dean walked over to the box and lifted it up, his eyes falling on the tape player inside. A sickening clench came to his gut as he grabbed the player and flicked it on.

"Hello Dean…I wanna play a little game. You spend your life going around fighting those things that go bump in the night…but no matter how many evil creatures you kill you're still driven by vengeance, by depression, and anger. You fall under so many sins it's a surprise I haven't tested you sooner." The chilling voice that emitted from the speakers forced Dean into a state of fear as he clenched the player tightly. "You will find yourself in a dingy hallway, this hall was is only one of the many corridors to this castle…somewhere in this castle is your baby brother waiting for your help. There is a contraption attached to his body that will slowly warm with each passing hour. You have four hours before this contraption becomes so hot it will boil his blood and cook his heart while it still beats." Dean's teeth clenched to the point he could feel his teeth almost crack. "As you travel through this castle you will be faced with several quizzes…you reaction to each will determine how hot that contraption strapped to your beloved brother will get…what will it be Dean? Can you forget your sins and focus on the real goal, your brother? It's time to play."

As the tape stopped Dean pursed his lips tightly as he held his breath, his finger going white knuckled against the tape recorder as he set it to his forehead. "You son of a BITCH!" Throwing the tape recorder hard against the wall he knocked over the table before heading down the corridor.


	3. Ruby

The First test: Ruby

The corridors seemed to drag on and on, Dean fingers were becoming raw from his gliding behind him against the bricks. It was his own odd way of finding his way around. Looking behind him he followed the dark with his eyes trying to see if he missed anything, he wasn't even sure he was going in the right direction.

"Hello?"

A weak voice tingled his ears as he turned forward again maybe he _was_ in the right direction. Starting off into a run he followed the weak voice. He could hear soft whimpers he could hear fear in the voice. Reaching the end of the hall Dean was faced with a large bolted metal door. On the door written in neon letter were the words 'you'll shoot your eye out' . Pushing on the metal door it slowly opened and Dean was face to face with a blonde he had yet to meet. Her head was lowered and her eyes were stained with tears. She was barely clothes and there were large metal rings strung through her body nearly an inch in on every mark. The rings were sizzling and burning at her flesh, her tears continued to fall.

Walking forward to her Dean lifted her head and looked to her face. "Hey, it's alright, I'm going to get you out of here." His eyes met with her…a chill running over his spine…pitch black. Stumbling backwards he hit the wall as he looked to her. A demon? A demon was strapped down and crying!? Looking around his eyes fell on a tape recorder not far from a second room, the door already open.

Peering in Dean could see all the guns that were loaded in the back of his Impala were strung up, loaded and held in place by trip wires…Dean had a feeling this room had everything to do with this girl. Pressing play on the recorder he listened carefully.

"Hello Dean, you will find before you is a young woman. Her name is Ruby…she's the demon that's been messing with your brother behind your back. Sticking from her body are deep rings laced with holy water. Behind her is the colt you and your family cherished more than your own lives. You have three minutes to go through the attached room and find the key…be careful there are over a hundred trip wires in there and one false move could lead to your own demise. Will you take a bullet for the very thing you hunt? Be quick, when you first entered this room a trip wire was activated…right now the contraption strapped to your brother is beginning to heat up. Depending on how you react to this young lady before you the contraption will either raise 2 degrees every thirty seconds…or 10. It's your choice."

As the tape ended Dean looked about the room. There was a timer on the wall reading three minutes…it had yet to be started though. Looking around He eyed the thin wire that was attached to the clock and eyeballed it trail where it sat at his foot. Lifting his foot from over top the wire it snapped and the timer started to decrease. The rings that were slipped through Ruby's body began to pull and tug at her skin as water fell over top of her each ten seconds that passed.

"Why are you just standing there!?" Ruby screamed as water fell over her body again, her arms and legs pulling at the chains that bound her in the air. Her voice curdled in a scream as one of the rings on her heel yanked itself out. With tears wracking her voice she looked to Dean. "What you're doing is murder!"

"I'm murdering!? What about you!? You were playing with Sam's mind so much that he doesn't have a damn heart anymore!"

She screamed again, the second heel open and bleeding. "I was helping you!"

"You were playing with him!!" Another bucket of water fell a top Ruby's head, the timer decreasing to two minutes. "You gave him some bullfaced lie about saving me and-"

"I can save you! I really can but I had to let Sam know the truth about his mother." Her voice rippled with pure agony as another ring pulled itself from her shoulder blade.

"Don't say shit about my mom!" Another bucket fell.

"Please, please just stop this! You can kill me later but right now if you save me I can help you find your brother, I can help you rescue him…please!!" She screamed again three rings pulling from her shoulder blade and each wrist. With a deep whimper in her voice she lowered her head. "Please..."

Dean paced back and forth, his adrenaline rushing in his ears. Looking from Ruby to the connecting room he grumbled; he _would_ kill her later. Walking into the room a trip wire snapped. BAM Dean cried in pain as a bullet pierced his shoulder, the blood flowing heavily as he gripped it. Holding his shoulder Dean made his way through the room, his feet barely missing wire after wire as he kept walking, ducking and twisting to miss the trip wires around his upper body. BAM! "Augh!" Another shot was fired as his knee too the hit. Grinding his teeth he tried desperately to remain standing, the bullet shifting along his knee cap making it difficult and painful to walk. His throat letting out a scream each time he stepped down to hard. Reaching the end of the room he stretched for the key.

BAM

Dean froze, he looked down to his body…there were no extra shot wounds, no pain…then he turned his head back to where Ruby hang. Smoke rose from the back and front of her head, her body shuddering as blood pooled below her. Soon she was still…Dean had failed. "No...no...Sammy!"

Running back through the room wire after wire was snapped as gun after gun went off. Dean ducked and ran his mind a race of fear as he collapsed just past the doorway, the last gun to go off pegging him in his side. Clenching the wound with pure agony he looked to the clock, time was up.

A click came from Dean's left and another metal door swung open revealing a second corridor. Inching his way to a standing position he moved to the new entrance, his body limping and weak. Looking behind him to Ruby he mumbled a soft apology for her before the door closed behind him. Lifting his eyes to a digital screen on the wall before him Dean felt his heart sink. On the screen was a temperature…a temperature that continued to rise and it was already at 40 degrees. "Sammy." Ignoring the agonizing scream that wanted to push through his lips each time he stepped on his sore knee he started to stumble down the corridor. His brother was in danger.


	4. Update

Update

Update

Hey guys sorry about the no post. School is coming to a close in about a week's time. After that I may be able to start posting a lot more chapters dependable on how work is. A little more patience would be very much appreciated. One week's time! One week!

Diolink


End file.
